Another Heart Calls
by faintlydying
Summary: 3 years after Yuffie leaves after a lame fight with Vincent, she comes back and brings a new war with her. Yuffietine!Note: i forgot a lot about Ff7 so I'm playing the games and watching movies again. so if there is mistakes just forget em.
1. Three years later

This is in no way related with the song another heart calls by All American Rejects. But the title is. Lol anyway its about the change in Yuffie and Vincent's lives after three years. But it might seem stupid at first because I couldn't find a reason for Yuffie to get mad at Vincent. Or a reason that her dad would die. AND YES! I know lots of people have done the Godo dies and Yuffie HAS to take thrown thing but you will see why. It is told in Yuffie and Vincent's POV.

Please leave reviews and tell me what I can do to improve because I know I'm not that good...

Vincent POV

I stood silently on the cliff. Watching the memory of the last time I spent my day with her replay itself over and over again. Even though I wanted to take my gun and shove it down my throat for being as stupid as I was, I stared. I stared at the girl who wanted me to be happy. But I failed her. Thinking of that made something in my chest hurt. I lost my breath for a minute and it came back.

I swiftly turned around and walked down toward toward Edge. My face blank, replaying all of the times I spent with her. I frowned, it hadn't been that long ago, had it?

My cape moved behind me as I stomped to Tifa's bar. She was having another Christmas holiday party. But I knew I would only go to it to see if she came this year. Why even bother trying? She didn't come for three years she wouldn't come now. I missed her trying to take my materia or her disease where she cant stop talking. I felt my lips tighten into a small smile as I thought of her babbling.

I stopped in front of Tifa's bar. I frowned, this is the last time I saw her. She had gotten a message about her father dying, and she was crying. She ran up to her room... and my feet guided me up the stairs and into her room.

FLASHBACK:

I silently entered the room and sat on the bed with her. The room was dark, but I could see her faint outline sitting with her knees up to her chest. She tried to stop the sobbing but it didn't stop. I quietly scooted over to her and wrapped an arm around her. Her crying immediately stopped when she saw who it was.

" Oh hey Vinnie! Didn't notice you, I was uhh..." she tried to act cheerful and normal but when I shook my head she started pouring more tears. " IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" she sobbed. I didn't know why it was her fault nor did I want to find out but I instead said it wasn't. She shook her head and tried to hide her face in my cloak.

" What happened, Yuffie?" I asked. Now I wish I hadn't asked. She sobbed even harder and I could see the stain on my cloak getting bigger. I tried looking sympathetic but it didn't work. Though she giggled a bit when I twisted my face in the attempt.

" GODO DIED! They said he died because of me! ME VINCENT! ME!" she sobbed even harder. I raised an eyebrow and frowned.

" And how did you kill him, Yuffie?" I asked. She stuck some of her head out of my cloak and sniffed.

" I'm such a clumsy idiot! We were walking outside and I accidentally tripped over a rock and it pushed him over! He fell and scratched his arm! We didn't think it was that bad of a problem! And when I came over here I got a text saying that it had gotten icky and infected! AND THEN! After an amazing day with you...hes gone." she said it all too fast but the last two were slow and quiet. I knew she kind of detested her dad but, I guess she had a soft spot for him.

But as those thoughts crossed in my head a laugh escaped my lips. When I realized what I did I looked down to see her glaring at me.

" AND WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT MY OLD MAN DYING?" she yelled glaring. I heard everyone down stairs start tromping up the stairs. Wow, she could yell. My mouth opened and I closed it. She looked furious I stood up and shook my head.

" Nothing Yuffie, its just I thought you would be glad to see your father gone... or laugh because he died because of a scratch." when I realized that I SAID THAT. It was too late she collided her palm to my face and was pushing my outside the door.

"Get out! Yes I may hold a little grudge over him but hes still my FATHER!" she said shoving me into the hallway. I stumbled on Tifa's foot as she looked at me and pointed at the door. I nodded and she ran inside. The door shut behind her leaving Cloud, the kids, Shelke, Barret, Cid, Shera, Red, Cait Sith, Reeve, Rufus, and even the Turks looking at me. Which I did not like one bit that Rufus and the Turks were even here. But Tifa and Reeve said we should just sit down and settle our differences. Big sitting session that was...

" What did you do?" Cloud asked sympatheticly. I shook my head and went into my room. The door closed behind me and I sat on my bed. I didn't hear in any more screaming or crying but talking. I heard drawers being shut and zippers. I frowned as I heard them. I waited for about two hours when everyone had gone to bed. I slowly sat up and opened my door. Walking a few steps I was staring at Yuffie's door.

I knocked a few times and I heard nothing. Knocking again I just stepped inside. She was sitting on the bed staring at a gift I had gotten her for Christmas. It was the last present of the night she had to open. She glared at my direction and threw the present into the wall and stormed out of the room.

I looked at the shattered box on the ground. I picked up the velvet box that contained a locket. It was an emerald that was shaped into a locket which contained a photo of her sleeping on the couch. And the other side had watch that also told the date.

I closed my eyes and followed after her still gripping the box. She opened the front door and slammed it right next to me. I sighed and opened it again and SOFTLY shut it behind me. I followed her figure down he road as she left edge. She stopped in the middle of the road and set the bag down. She folded her arms and stood there in silence.

" Yuffie I'm-" she cut me off.

" Save it." she hissed. I winced and stood there next to her. She made no attempts to look at me or even work out this mess. I didn't even mean to...

" May we speak about this peacefully?" I asked resting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me then the hand on her shoulder. She flicked it away and glared at me.

" NO." she said flatly. I sighed and stood in front of her.

" Yuffie, it was a mistake I did not mean to..." her eyes pierced through my very soul. Never in my three and almost four years of seeing her did I see her this angry. I twitched when I met her gaze.

" Go away, I'm NOT TALKING with YOU. And I'm LEAVING, so you better move before the chopper smashes you." she said looking into the sky. I heard a faint noise and saw it coming from Edge. I growled when I saw the Turks and Rufus in a helicopter. Reno smiled from his spot in the copter and ushered Yuffie inside.

" Why hello Princess, thanks for choosing AIR RENO!" he yelled over the noise smiling. She smiled weakly back and looked at me.

" It was my FIRST choice." I glared at her and Reno. Then I decided to do the dumbest thing ever.

I walked away from her.

**FLASHBACK IS OBVIOUSLY OVER**

I sighed at the memories and walked inside the 7th heaven. I glanced around to see if I could see her smiling face. Wishing that damn memory wasn't real.

_But it is. _

I growled when I heard my head say that. Tifa smiled from behind the bar and gestured to a seat. I nodded slowly and walked toward her. I sat down next to a drunk customer and rolled my eyes. He was trying and failing to get Tifa into bed.

" Come on, I'm sure spiky over there wont mind if I give you what you need." he said. I heard Cloud snarl and start towards the man. He was too late, I enjoyed tipping his stool and him tumble to the ground. Cloud smiled at me and nodded. Tifa tried to hold her laughter also, I looked down at him.

He was then grabbed by two hands and shoved out the door. Cloud came around the bar and hugged Tifa slightly before glancing at me.

" Glad you could make it Vincent." he said smiling. Tifa nodded and sighed. Which I knew was a sign that she wouldn't be coming.

" Alright everyone, shove out I got decorations to put up and stuff to clean before I open my own damn presents." Tifa said laughing. Everyone paid their Gil and left without any tantrums. I looked at the already put up Christmas tree.

It was beautifully decorated, and had Christmas cards for everyone on it also. What was also down there was everyone's presents.

I winced as I saw the name. Each year, in hopes that she would come back, everyone would put down some Christmas presents for her. Hell, the Turks bought her six packs of beer when it was her 21st birthday and gave her that for Christmas.

_But she never came_

I heard the door open and saw the Turks and Rufus come in. over the past few years we really did settle our differences. Shinra was now donating to many projects to help everyone out, the Turks were also helping out ( Even RENO).

" Hello, my good fr-enemies." Reno said. He had named us his fr enemies because we are both friends now and enemies before. And that day they were all watching Mean Girls.

Marlene, who had grown a lot since I had last seen her smiled widely and waved. Reno and Rude ran up to the stools and started demanding drinks. I rolled my eyes, that was the first thing they would do on a long list of things that could go wrong tonight.

I heard Barret, Cid, Shelke, Shera, and Reeve come downstairs. They all waved and smiled at everyone in the room. Reno, waved at Shelke and winked. She sighed and giggled at the same time. (he has taken a liking to her now that she was "older"). She found the attention from him funny.

I heard my phone ring and I looked at the number. It was Red. I let it ring a minute and opened it up.

" Sorry to bother you Vincent, but if you are at the party, tell the others I will be there in about an hour and a half." he said.

" OK," was all I said and I hung up. I smirked when I thought of the idea about Red dialing a phone. I frowned, how did he dial it....

**1 and a half hours later...**

" I'm serious Vinceeee... YOU... ME...and RUDE... should totally hang out sometime. I mean we would totally..." I looked at Reno and saw that he fell out of his chair, taking Rude with him. Tifa had experience with the two and decided each year that she would give them sleep pills that would kill them four about an hour.

Tifa giggled as they fell asleep on the floor. She walked over and closed all the blinds and the blinds on the door. Red had failed to arrive so she decided they would open the door when he got here. Marlene sat on Denzel's lap as they all watched a movie. There was barely any more room in there so Cloud had went upstairs to find more chairs.

**half an hour later...**

I sat in my chair and watched Denzel and Marlene pick out a movie. They bickered as each movie was shown to each other. Denzel finally gave into Marlene and they put in Pirates of the Caribbean. I think Denzel only gave in because he forgets that Marlene is still a child. And that he was mature and more grown up.

Cloud and I had dragged Reno and Rude into the living room and sat them against the wall. Cid, Shera, and Barret sat on the couch and surprisingly squished Denzel and Marlene on there too. Cloud and Tifa cuddled much to everyone's disgust in a chair. The other Turks and Shinra all sat in plastic chairs Cloud had brought.

before the movie even started, a light knocking was heard in from the door. Tifa went in there and told them that it was time to go. She came back in but before she could sit down an even louder pounding was heard.

" Don't worry guys ill handle it." Tifa said putting on her gloves. Everyone laughed as she went into the bar. She swung the door open. " LOOK ITS FREAKING CHRISTMAS GO TO YOUR HOUSE TO PAR..." her voice ended. She started squealing and everyone ran into the kitchen.

We all sighed and looked at her. She was jumping up and down in the doorway. Red stood by her.

" Uhh, look no offense Red but jesus its not like its been forever since we saw him." Cid said scratching his head. Red laughed and came inside. Everyone smiled and nodded.

Tifa was still jumping like an idiot outside.

" TIFA! It was only Red." Cloud said. She looked at us with a huge smile and stepped aside.

There in the winter cold, stood Yuffie Kisaragi.


	2. Reunion

So this is the second chapter to my story, I put it up quickly because it was already made and didn't want to freaking wait to put it up lol. Oh and by the way Yuffie's point of view is so short because its supposed to be mainly Vincent telling the story.

Oh and I forgot to put the song that inspired me for the first chapter is the song by

Fort Minor and its Where'd You go

Chapter 2 Song: Dashboard Confessional- Stolen

So ya, here it is:

Yuffie POV

I smiled politely at my friends as Tifa allowed me inside of her bar. It kind of irked me that everyone was staring at me without saying as much of a greeting like Tifa. I smiled at Cid as he dropped his cig while his jaw dropped.

" Yuffie..." Cid said before surprisingly rushing over and swinging me into a hug. " You don't know how much I missed your f$#king $$ you! YOU! Your in big trouble Missy!" he said. I could have swore he was crying but he wouldn't show it. I was shocked that Cid, I mean CID, was the only one who made advances. Although Shelke did nod and smile.

Marlene ran over with the now manly Denzel and pulled me into a hug. I set my three bags on the table and sighed.

" You... ACTUALLY CAME?" Barret said before putting a hand on my shoulder and nodding. I nodded too and unzipped the largest bag. I pulled out everyone's Christmas gift and Tifa rushed over to set them under the tree.

" Well, I missed a few Christmas's with you guys so I thought I would stop by." I said gazing at everyone.

" Ya well, you have a lot to make up for, so once your settled in come in here and get situated." Shera said smiling at me. Tifa came to help me but I waved her off.

" Don't worry Teef, unless you rented my room out to someone else I can get my crap." she laughed and shook her head.

" No one has your room, its the same way you left it except its CLEAN." I nodded and started walking upstairs. After I got upstairs I heard everyone talking amongst themselves.

I opened the door to my room and sighed. It had been awhile since I had been in here. But I remember it all like I never left at all. I put my clothes away into my old dresser. I looked in my mirror and smiled. Though it was weak so I stopped trying.

Throwing the bags under the closet, I turned to walk out of my room when I noticed a flash of red.

I slowly turned around to see Vincent staring at me.

Vincent's POV

I looked at her as if I was staring at an angel. Well close enough, she had lost all her kid features and took on a more womanly body. She still wore short shorts, and the top that showed her curvy belly. I snapped out of my trance and looked into her eyes. Her smile was gone and she was just staring back.

" Yuffie, I'm sorry." she didn't stop me this time. I was happy to see that she smiled.

" Mr. Valentine that is the past, its OK. I forgave you a long time ago." she said walking out the door. I kept staring at the spot where she used to stand. Three things were going through my mind.

_Did she just call me Mr. Valentine?_

_Why the hell didn't she come earlier if she forgave me?_

_Did anyone else see that she was...beautiful?_

I ran downstairs and found her talking with everyone about what she had been doing all these years. My eyes observed her new body. I couldn't help it much. She was NOT Yuffie.

Little did I realize that everyone was staring at me because I was standing so close to her that she could feel my breathing on her head. She turned around and took a few steps back. I continued to stare and "check her out" for a few minutes.

" Valentine quit staring we all know she's HOT!" Reno yelled and everyone laughed. I snapped my eyes to Reno before going to my usual spot in the bar. " shouldn't you be asleep." I grumbled before I sat down in the shadowy booth and fumbled in my pockets.

After a few minutes everyone had continued to talk and laugh. I found what I was looking for. I snatched the box out of my pocket and opened it. I opened the locket and looked at her picture. There was the real, childish, immature, non-formal, bratty, and lovable Yuffie, that I LOVED.

when I realized that I did LOVE her I felt heat coming to my face. I don't think it was love love but friendly love. I think.

**Half an hour later...**

" Alright everyone, Presents time!" Tifa yelled and everyone started pulling chairs up to the tree. I still sat in my corner. I put the locket back in my pocket and sighed. Slipping out of the booth I grabbed a chair and sat in the back of the group. But I sat in a certain direction so I could see her.

" Alright, we should let the kids go first and then Yuffs since we haven't seen her in awhile. And we might as well get the largest pile of presents gone first." everyone cheered to Tifa as she grabbed Denzel and Marlene's presents.

Denzel and Marlene had ripped each of the presents opened like there was NO FREAKING tomorrow. Paper literally flew everywhere when Marlene opened hers.

Then Yuffie opened hers gently, which was very unYuffie like. I frowned as I watched her delicately open each present and nod at the person who got her it. Though I think she was surprised to find so much beer in a large box that the Turks (most likely Reno's idea...) got her.

" thanks guys, but I didn't really need presents." she said smiling. Which made me frown more. YUFFIE loved presents. " Yuffs there is one more for you." Cid said handing her a neatly wrapped present.

My face went hot as I saw it was mine. I had written a card too. That told her to open it before she went to bed.

She saw the name and blushed. She opened it up and saw a boxful of assorted Materia. I stared at my golden boots and felt all eyes on me.

" VALENTINE! We agreed on a 200 Gil LIMIT!" Reno said jumping up and down.

" YOU agreed Reno, I don't remember saying anything. Besides Yuffie's gifts shouldn't have limits." before I realized I said that, Yuffie smiled and set the box down. Reno glared at me although it quickly went away as him and Rude made jokes about what I said.

I was glad she forgave me but I still felt guilty for pushing her away like that. I wanted to make it up to her. She was a good friend, and I kind of crushed that.

After everyone started opening their presents Tifa pulled me aside outside. I opened the door for her and went out myself.

She looked at me and smiled. I looked at her with a blank face. She sighed and laughed.

" So... what was up with that?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

" I do not understand." I said looking away from her.

" let's see... the staring at Yuffs, giving her very EXPENSIVE gifts?" she said wanting to know what was up. I looked at her and smirked. Then she opened her mouth and jumped up and down. " AHHH I get it! You like her!" I looked at her and shook my head. She nodded and got excited.

" I merely missed her presence, Tifa. Though I must say...she changed." she stopped jumping and thought for a minute.

Then she nodded, and realized that Yuffie had changed. She looked in the bar and looked at Yuffie. Yuffie was sitting down and listening about last years Christmas's.

" Wow, Vincent your right! She has changed, I mean she hasn't laughed or made a joke at anyone yet." she frowned and went inside without another word. She sat down by Cloud and watched Yuffie from a distance.

I stood outside in the cold and stared at the sky. It was dark out with clouds all over. I walked around so no one could see me through the windows. I sighed and paced back and forth. What happened to Yuffie? I was eagerly awaiting her return because it was kind of lonely without her. And she came back THREE years later, changed.

I may have not showed it but I enjoyed Yuffie's company. The door to the bar suddenly swung open. Yuffie sighed and stretched. She looked out at the sky and smiled.

" I missed you guys so much." she said sadly. She plopped herself into the snow and curled her knees up to her chest. " I'm so sorry guys." just when she said that I leapt out and looked at her. She yelped and looked startled.

" Yuffie... are you alright." I asked bending to her level. She nodded quickly sat up. She stood and in the cold and shivered.

" Never better Mr. Valentine." She said shivering. I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. It made me frown when she said MR. VALENTINE. I kind of missed my nickname.

" There is too something wrong Yuffie, so start talking." I said rocking her gently. She wrapped her arms around me inside my cloak and sighed.

" I don't want you guys to worry." she said. I knew she was going to start crying so I braced myself so I made sure I wouldn't say anything stupid. But something was wrong so I had to be careful.

" whats wrong? We'll help in anyway we can. We need to worry, that is our job...as friends." I said. She looked up at me and was surprised that I even said that. I nodded and she took my hand and we went inside.

" I need to speak with everyone, except Marlene and Denzel. Its important." Denzel and Marlene went up loudly saying that they were old enough and pounded on each step. I smirked and hid my face. Everyone gathered around Yuffie, they looked at her with serious work eyes.

" Whats going on? Y'know you should have told us earlier if it was something important." Barret said. Yuffie nodded and fell into a chair.

" I don't know if there true but there's rumors that a man with silver hair green-blue eyes and a large sword was spotted in areas of Wutai and several other areas of the planet." she said. Everyone went pale. " I'm not sure whats going on but I wanted to have a good time with you guys first." she said hanging her head. Cloud growled and frowned.

" Well, even if it isn't true lets watch our backs. When you all return to your homes, watch out for rumors or even sightings." Cloud said walking to his room. I realized what time it was and started walking to my room.

Nobody wanted to talk right now. Everyone just walked to there rooms and crawled into bed. The Reno and Rude passed out on the couch so Shinra said he would pick them up later.

I took off all my clothes except my boxers and slipped into my bed. I grabbed the book I was reading and continued from where I left off.

" Vincent? Are you still awake?" I heard a soft voice say. I stood quiet but saw some small feet by the floor. I sighed and went to the door to let Marlene in. she obviously heard us talking about Sephiroth. I put my hand on the doorknob and opened it slowly.

" Marlene its OK...your not Marlene..." I said puzzled. Yuffie smiled and walked in without asking. Well, that was a bit Yuffie ish. I smirked and shut the door behind her. " What do you want?" I asked. She frowned and flopped onto the bed.

" Wow, your bed is softer than mine... anyway Mr. -"

" Its Vincent, Yuffie."

" Mr – Vincent... I just wanted to know, what you have been doing while I was gone." she said looking at the book I was reading. She lost my page and went to the front. She skimmed through the lines and sat the book on the bed.

" I help Cloud with his deliveries sometimes. And I babysit when Cloud and Tifa are out. Thats about it." I said gazing at her. She nodded and cuddled into my bed. She pulled the sheets over her and snuggled into my bed. I took a step forward and noticed she was taking her clothes off.

" You can sleep in my room Vincent. And you might not want to look because I sleep...uhhh Nude!" she said smiling. My face turned almost as red as my cloak when she threw her clothes on the floor.

" You do realize that you right across the hallway..." I said trying not to look. She put her hair in a tiny ponytail and nodded. Then after a few minutes she was sound asleep.

_What just happened?_


	3. Crashing

Another Heart Calls chapter 3: Another job another....Gil

So pretty much its going to be slow in the starting but I'll get some action in, like Tifa beating the crap out of some drunk. I like how its going though, most of the stories I've read is Yuffie loving Vincent and trying to figure out if he likes her, buts its the other way around here. And they have a love/hate relationship. Which is kind of funny.

P.S: I do realize Vincent is out of character but in this story he opens up a lot more after three years of Tifa lectures. So he has a kind of sarcastic smiling side too. I'm pretty sure hes in denial too, so read it and you'll see why.

Chapter 1 song: Fort Minor – Where'd You Go

Chapter 2 song: Dashboard Confessional – Stolen

Chapter 3 song: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Guardian Angel

REVIEW PLZ!!! 

**Yuffie POV**

When I woke up, it was too Tifa giggling and telling me I should get dressed. I mumbled no and turned the other way. I heard a deep sigh in the doorway and wondered...

_Why is Vincent in my room?_

Tifa giggled even more and pushed me. I sighed and took the covers off and stood in the nude in front of her. " Happy?" I yelled rolling my eyes. She nearly peed her skirt when she pointed to the doorway. Vincent was frozen with shock as I stood there, naked in his room.

" GET OUT!" I yelled. He winced when I said that and frowned. He didn't move but I did slide back into the sheets. I felt the blush creep all over my body.

" This is my room Yuffie, you should be the one getting out." he said mockingly. I turned my head to see him actually grinning. I scowled and turned over.

" Fine, Tifa may you hand me my clothing." I heard a chuckle and snatched my clothes from Tifa. " Actually I was thinking of going to bed. So you either get dressed in here or run into the hallway." Vincent said grinning. I heard snickers in the doorway and my jaw dropped.

" Mr. Valentine, Tifa your both impolite and perverted." I said trying to take the sheet with me. Vincent tugged it out of my hand and sat on his bed. Tifa was laughing hysterically on the floor while I covered myself.

I grabbed my clothes and started to pull them on. Vincent, being still gentleman like, looked away. But I could tell he was grinning. I sighed and put my hand on the door. More snickers and many footsteps struggling to get downstairs followed.

I looked back at Tifa and Vincent who were waiting for me to open the door. I rolled my eyes and swung the door open. Reno fell inside, I kicked him into the stomach and walked passed him.

" I thought we were goin to see her in the nude Valentine?" he said snickering. Vincent pushed passed him and went downstairs. Tifa tripping and trying to keep herself in a calm state followed behind.

When I arrived downstairs everyone was quiet but slipped small giggles out as I sat down waiting for chocolate chip pancakes. Shera, who was obviously pregnant, smiled at me softly before turning away to laugh hard.

" Thanks for being there for me Shera." I said hiding my head in my arms. She patted my arm and returned to the pancakes. My stomach growled furiously at me. After I left Wutai I didn't wait to eat I just went straight to the bar. And I had missed lunch and dinner. And because I sleep in the nude I don't get up for late night snacks anymore.

Vincent sat quietly into the seat next to me and fiddled with something in his pocket. I couldn't tell what it was but it bugged me because I WANTED to know. I frowned and watched as he stopped moving it around and he closed his eyes.

" Pancakes are ready!" shera yelled getting plates out. I heard someone say finally but Shera gave them a look. I smiled and sighed.

Its been so long since I had been here but it doesn't seem like anyone changed. Well except for Vincent, I guess he likes to be FUNNY now. The big jerk.

**Vincent POV**

I was still a little shocked from this morning but it wasn't that bad. At least it got everyone into a good mood.

_Got me into a good mood._

I smiled to myself as Shera handed out pancakes. Everyone seemed to forget last night. I took my pancakes and smiled politely. She patted my shoulder and gave Yuffie some. Yuffie looked hungry because she took some huge bites.

" So what are we doing for the next few days Teef?" Cid asked chomping on his pancakes. Tifa giggled a bit as she looked at Yuffie and then sighed smiling.

" Well, whoever wants to go can go to the Golden Saucer and then we'll go to the beach!" she said jumping in her seat. Everyone was now excited like hell. I was NOT going.

Tifa started walking upstairs when I followed. I put an arm on her shoulder and she stopped.

" I will stay here and watch for rumors about Sephiroth." I said smoothly. She nodded and started climbing up the stairs. I stood on the stairs, staring once again at the black haired girl shoveling pancakes in her mouth.

I frowned, she still acted a bit like the old Yuffie but she was quieter and not as giggly. I would have to ask her about that. I grabbed the emerald locket and looked at her picture.

The one thing that was keeping alive all these years was her picture.

I didn't realize how much I missed her when she was gone until she didn't come back. I found my feet walking toward her. But I am oblivious of it because, again I'm lost in my thoughts.

" Valentine your starting to freak me out." I heard her voice say. I stared at her with my crimson eyes. I'm searching through her for the Yuffie we used to know. I frowned and walked to my booth.

I sat down on the edge of the seat and contemplated. Shes been away before, but she never changed. I would have to do a test. I took a rare materia from my pocket and got up. I walked around the bar and put the materia in a way she would see it. I walked past her and slowed down a bit.

" Nice Materia Valentine." she said. I got a little excited. I quickly turned to her and jumped over the counter and tackled her. She fell off the bar stool and onto the floor with a grunt. " I missed you too?" she said. I looked at her with a frown.

" You didn't steal my Materia?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and pushed me off of her. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

" I've given up on stealing...Materia." she said glaring at me.

" You haven't laughed once since you've been here." I shot back. She fake laughed and sighed.

" Is something wrong with that?" I nodded. She pushed me and started walking upstairs.

" Your NOT YUFFIE!" I yelled. She showed me her middle finger and slammed the door to her room. Everyone looked at me and I grunted.

" Uhh Valentine, you OK? Since when do you care if she steals your Materia?" Reeve said.

" You guys are forgetting one thing. She isn't acting like the YUFFIE we KNOW! Yes she was annoying and that but that's what made her Yuffie." I said pounding my way to her door. I slammed my fist on her door and she yelled GO AWAY. I did it again and opened the door.

She narrowed her eyes and looked away. I stood in front of her and she climbed into her blankets and put them over her head. I frowned and ripped the blankets from the bed.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT? SHOULDNT YOU BE GLAD THAT IM HERE? INSTEAD OF WONDERING WHY I CHANGED?" she yelled in my ear. I glared at her and fumed.

" You've changed too much. I waited for you to come back here and you come back like...THIS." I said pointing at her.

" Ya its called puberty." she said rolling her eyes. That was pretty obvious, I knew what puberty was I meant her annoying traits.

" Yes, you are more pretty now, but I mean your attitude. You haven't laughed once or annoyed people to the limit." I said glaring into her stormy eyes. She narrowed her eyes and glared back. We did that for awhile until Shelke came and stood in the doorway. Yuffie frowned and sighed.

" Valentine, im Lady Kisaragi now. I have duties to attend to, I can't play around like I used to." she said pointing to the door. I stomped out and scooted past Shelke. Who walked in and shut the door behind her. I heard them talking and I stepped into my room.

That didn't go as planned. I was planning on making her see that she did change. And then she would be happy again because something isnt happy about her.

_Well obviously not right now idiot._

**Yuffie POV**

What was wrong with him? He's been acting weird ever since I got here. And it was starting to bug me. Doesnt he realize that since I'm leader of Wutai, that I have no time for games like I used to?

" Yuffie, please forgive Vincent Valentine's behavior. He has missed you since you left." she said with no emotion. I scoffed, if he missed me why didnt he give me a big emo bear hug. Instead he keeps glaring at me, tackles me and then tells me that im an imposter Yuffie.

" Oh, really why is he being a jerk then?" I hissed.

" He misses the Yuffie that was fun and laughed all the time. It must take him a long time to process it." She said walking out the door without another word. I was agitated now, I thought Valentine was someone who didnt stick with friends and what not.

I reluctantly walked to his door and stood in front of it. I waited for him to let me in since I knew he could tell if someone was here. I tapped my foot on the ground and waited longer.

" You can come in," I heard his deep voice say. I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

" You know Valentine, you've changed too. So dont come around and start freaking out on me just because I changed." I snapped. His crimson eyes met with mine and he stood up.

" My apologies, Yuffie. I merely missed your presence. Even if you do not know that." he said. I was kind of shocked to hear him say that but I didnt let him know that.

" Ya well, lets just start over, Valentine." I said sitting on his bed. He nodded and smirked. " What?" I asked.

" I like your clothes." he said. I looked down at my clothes and my eyes went wide. I didnt have a shirt on. My black laced bra was showing areas too. I scowled and took his cloak and ran to my room.

**Vincent POV**

I smiled at Yuffie's retreating figure. I slowly got out of bed and went to her room. I opened the door to see Yuffie getting dressed. I blushed a bit and refrained from looking at her. I took my cloak and left. She was right, I was better at showing my emotions than I was when I first met her. I like showing my emotions, kind of. They get annoying though.

I went downstairs to see everyone with their clothes packed. I forgot that they were leaving as soon as possible. I saw Yuffie grabbing her stuff. I sighed, I wanted to go to but only to get closer to Yuffie.

I ran upstairs and threw some things in my bag and ran downstairs.

" Oh Vincent, did you change your mind?" Tifa asked me. I nodded and she smiled. She looked at Yuffie and then back at me. I shook my head and waited for everyone. " Alright I guess we're ready." she said grabbing Cloud's hand and skipping outside. Everyone followed to Cid's airship and climbed aboard. I followed slowly behind and got inside.

After I put my stuff in my room I went looking around for Yuffie.

" You know Valentine, your not good at finding me." she siad spinning around and then came in front of me. She winked and skipped toward everyone. I smiled softly under my cloak and stood beside her.

My smile faded when I looked out the window.

" THE WINDOW!" I yelled jumping out of the way. The bomb exploded and glass flew everywhere. I grabbed Yuffie and protected her. She clutched my shirt and wrapped her legs around me.

The glass fell to the floor. But that wasnt all that was falling. The Shera had bombs in other places. Cid was cussing up a storm, Marlene, Denzel, Barret were hiding somewhere else too.

" Everyone brace for impact!" Cloud said as we collided with the ground. A tree smashed through the floor and nearly hit Reno and Rude. They stared at it and laughed. I rolled my eyes, one day they wouldnt live to laugh.

Smoke erupted from the engine room. Another blast sounded, Cid was yelling furiously as we all escaped from the wreckage. Yuffie, was still hanging on to me. Shelke, Reeve, and Red were bleeding badly, glass shards stuck out from them.

Tifa had fell unconsious when she hit her head. Cloud held Tifa up and set her in the grass next to the wreckage.

" Yo where are we?" Barret called cradling a protesting Marlene in his arms. He sighed and set her down but was still holding onto her.

" I dont know, I mean, it looked like everything changed once we landed."

" Well, no DUR Chocobo. We just destroyed the forest! Jeez even I could figure that out." Yuffie said inside my shirt. I couldnt help but chuckle. " I guess crashing into the ground changed you back to the Yuffie we love." I said. She looked at me and smiled. But she quickly let go and her smile faded.

" Whats wrong yuffie?" I asked. She frowned, she looked confused. But then she bent over and threw up. Reno started gagging and went to help Reeve and the others with their injuries. Cid was watching over Shera, being pregnant and getting in a wreck wasnt very good for her. She was in shock.

Yuffie stopped throwing up and wiped it off her. She then jumped on my back and climbed onto my shoulders. I tipped around a bit and she grabbed my hair.

" Hey hold still! Im trying to figure out where we are." I rolled my eyes and tried pulling her off.

" Yuffie im pretty sure with my added height you wont be able to see over the trees." I said calmly. She nodded and tugged at my hair.

" Guys stop messing around, we just need to get out of here and figure out whats happening." Cloud said scooping Tifa's body and walking away. Barret followed him with the kids. Cid helped walk Shera with them. Reno carefully picked up Shelke and walked toward them also. Rude helped Reeve and Red with their injuries. But their wounds werent as bad.

Reeve got up and clung to Red for a minute before walking away. They caught up with Cloud and they started whispering. I started walking slowly since Yuffie insisted that her leg was broken but wouldnt let anyone touch it.

I walked around branches and held onto Yuffie's legs since she wasnt the most balanced person ever.

" Yuffie, your leg is fine. Im sure you can walk on your own." I said trying to pry her off. She wrapped her arms around my head and I sighed. She giggled and proceeded to tell me where to go. I frowned, what was making her this way. " Yuffie may we speak?" I asked her. She sighed and then punched the air.

" Sure what about?" she said giggling at Cloud and Tifa. They STILL refused to admit their feelings for eachother even though its pretty obvious they like eachother.

" Well, at first you said that you couldnt mess around anymore. That you were too young and now your giggling like crazy." I confessed.

" Vinnie," I smiled when she said my nickname, " I guess I forgot that I told you guys I wanted to live life to the fullest. I forgot because I havent had any fun for a long time. So I guess I got boring like you." she said petting my hair.

" Yuffie, do NOT change anymore. I like you better as the original Yuffie." I said. She awwed and hugged my head. I stopped and tried to pry her arms off. " I cannot see where im going." I told her. She laughed and bent over to look in my eyes.

" Wow, I guess you did miss me. But you HAVE changed, Vinnie. You are showing people you care!" she said before pointing towards the group. I didnt reply but I did grin at the idea.

" Yuffie, your rubbing off your attitude."

Ya, so now we know WHY yuffie wasnt acting like herself. And she is really kind of not realizing that Vincent is really saying he likes her except putting it into different words or actions. 

And yes, I post fast. But its because if I have an idea for a story I go write it. And then BAMM its posted.


	4. The Forest

**Summary: Vincent tries to explain his feelings to Cloud about his feelings for Yuffie but Cloud being Cloud, doesn't realize it. Because he is thinking of TIFA! Ya and other crap happens.**

**Chapter song: Come Clean – Hillary Duff**

**Disclaimer: really... if I owned anything, Vincent and Yuffie would have lots of babies. Lucrecia would be forgotten, Tifa and Cloud would be together and a new Final Fantasy 7 would be made.**

I sat down by Cloud, watching the jumpy girl in silence. Everyone was amazed that her attitude changed so fast. But Marlene and Denzel found it amusing since she was hopping around everyone making up for the time she wasn't annoying.

She had stole Cid's cigarettes and threw some in the fire telling him that he would get cancer, Shera laughed at that, Cloud had to chase her down a hill we encountered after she grabbed his sword and flung it down the hill, she made fun of Tifa about her feelings for Cloud, and mocked Shinra and his goons for nearly killing the planet.

She did nothing to me yet, but I was a bit afraid because she kept looking at me and giggling. Which meant she was up to something. I would have to keep my guard up. Cloud nudged my arm and motioned for a walk. I stood up and followed him away from the campfire.

" So Vincent can I ask you something? I know I shouldn't come to you for this but I want to tell someone. And everyone seems busy trying to calm down Yuffie." he said scratching his head. I nodded and walked around trees. It seemed quiet out. Besides Cid yelling at Yuffie from the campfire.

" What do you want?" I asked him. He grunted and stopped. He looked at the ground and back at me. I raised an eyebrow and waited for his answer. He seemed hesitant to ask me.

I heard an odd sound from a tree but it turned out to be an owl. I looked at it and it stared back.

" Well, have you ever liked someone but you didn't know how to tell them?" he asked me looking back at the campfire. What was I supposed to tell him?

" Uhh ya..." I said looking back at Yuffie. His eyes drifted to Yuffie too. But I don't think he knew because he didn't say anything. He continued walking away from the campfire. It was pretty obvious he liked Tifa unless he was a gay. Which I highly doubted, but it could be true.

And I think I talk for everyone when I say he might be kind of gay since he never noticed Tifa. And I didn't because I'm kind of in love with some one else.

" So you know what I'm talking about?" he asked hopefully. I nodded and he took a deep breathe. He smiled and laughed.

" Oh good, then will you talk to Tifa for me? And then I'll talk to whoever you like." he said running away to the campfire. My eyes were wide and my jaw was opened to the ground.

_What?_

I know what he was talking about but I wasn't going to talk to her. What would **I** say? I can't even tell Yuffie I like her... which is a little strange. Me liking...Yuffie.

I frowned as Cloud sat back down where he first sat at and stare at Tifa. She smiled at him and she sat by Yuffie. But unknown to him she was staring right back.

**Yuffie POV**

I kind of miss being my happy cheery self. Sure it gets on everyone's nick knacks but its funny to see their reactions. Once I return to Wutai it goes back to boring Yuffie.

I sat by Tifa watching the stars. They all brightly lit up the sky. The moon, covered by some small dark clouds for a moment and then it appeared. Lighting the sky brightly. It wasn't as pretty as Wutai but still, amazing.

" Tifa may I speak with you?" Vincent said towering over the both of us. I frowned, why would he talk to Tifa? Well what about I mean. I guess this meant operation follow the both of them and see what they are talking about.

Tifa nodded at him and they walked off toward the - deep - dark - spooky - too scary - for Yuffie - but Vinnie's there so it wouldn't really matter woods. I snickered at my thoughts and started after them. I told everyone I was going to take a piss and Cid just babbled on about me being annoying.

Good Ol' Cid is back.

Tifa and Vinnie stopped in a clearing and I hid behind some trees. He waited for awhile just standing there and then started talking lowly with his deep awesome scary voice.

" So uhh, I was wondering err.... the thing about Cloud is...he uhh likes you so he was wondering if you felt the same way..." Vincent said stuttering. Sheesh he wasn't much of a talky person.

Tifa's eyes lit up and she nodded quickly. She blushed a bit and rubbed her arm.

" Ya... Why?" she asked looking up at his tall figure. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Vincent. He looked like he was suffering. Wow, didn't know it was that hard for him to say what he or someone else feels.

" Well, you should talk...to him...about that. Goodbye Tifa." he said and turned away from her. He started walking toward me and the trees and I froze. He stopped and went toward me and scooped me up with one arm.

" You shouldn't listen to other peoples conversations, Yuffie." I sighed as he carried me to the campsite over his shoulder.

" Dammit Vincent! Why didn't you just let her get lost?" Cid said. I looked at him and I blew him a razz berry. He frowned and looked at Shera. She still hated his language, well so did Barret since the kids were here.

**Vincent POV**

I sat Yuffie down next to a spot near me and listened to Cloud and the others about the bombing. They went through possible suspects like maybe remaining deepground goons, or even the people who were involved with the Sephiroth appearances.

Yuffie fell silent as they named suspects. She no longer smiled, she didn't talk, and she didn't show any sign of emotion. I stared at her and waited for her to jump up and say something stupid like whoever they are they aren't a match for the white rose of Wutai or avalanche will kick their donkeys.

But she did neither, she stared at the fire.

I slipped an arm out of my cloak and set it on her hand. She looked at me and laughed.

" Sorry Vinnie. Just dreaming." she said standing up. She brushed off and went to the bathroom although everyone protested that she already went she skipped away.

Cloud told everyone that they we would get some rest and then they would continue to Junon. Which he thinks we are closest too.

After a few more hours, everyone went off to there part of the ground where we would sleep at. I gave Shera my blankets that I got from the wreckage. She would need them since she was with child.

Yuffie insisted on sleeping on my cloak since she was wearing thin clothes and it was cold out. I reluctantly agreed but then she took off my cloak and wrapped herself up. And then fell asleep. I stayed up and watched her snore.

She wrapped her self in the blanket so much she couldn't even move. I chuckled and waited for day to come.

**MORNING...**

Yuffie awoke from a bad dream and was screaming. I rushed to her and saw Tifa rocking her back and forth. She was shaking terribly and had sweat all over her. I took my cloak away and she nodded.

I saw tears come out of her eyes as she squeezed them shut. Tifa motioned everyone to leave them alone but I stayed watching her. Tifa tried to get her to tell her what it was but she shook her head. Not wanting to relive the nightmare.

I sat down by her and Tifa and waited for her to calm down.

_What is causing this?_

First, the Sephiroth rumors, the bombing, and now Yuffie had a nightmare. When did she ever have nightmares that made her cry. Or even I've never seen her cry. So whatever happened made her scared.

I frowned and took Yuffie in my arms and walked with Tifa toward the advancing group.

**Yuffie POV**

I was frowning for the rest of the trip. Vincent didn't ask me questions like Tifa did. He only held me in his warm arms. Though right now I didn't want to see Vinnie... I wanted to be alone. Sure he was comfy and warm but something about him seemed like the man in my dreams. Scary...ya that's the only one I got but hey scary is scary. Except Vincent is scary in a different way...

We caught up with the others and they looked at me and stared. I looked away from them and pouted. I did not need condolences right now.

" Vinnie walk slower, jeez." I whined. He was practically running. I rolled my eyes as he stopped and barely moved. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out. He continued to walk.

I felt so sleepy but I didn't want to sleep in fear of HIM coming back into my dreams. Sure he seemed nice at first but NO! He had to go and steal the throne from me after getting married.

I looked at Vincent and everyone else. They were glaring at me. Vincent dropped me and stomped off somewhere.

" What?" I asked. Tifa's eyes were wide.

" You got married?" she asked tapping her foot on the ground. I chewed on my lip. I would really have to work on what I say in my mind and what I SAY.

" Ya...but I don't even like him. And he is a big fat jerk. And that's why I'm here..." I said. Tifa turned away and stopped.

" You didn't come to see us?" Marlene asked. I shook my head and sat on the ground.

" As much as I hate to admit it...yes. I didn't plan on coming back when I left. But...then that happened, I ran off again and had nowhere to go." I confessed. I think Marlene started to cry but I was glad everyone just dropped it and started walking again.

But I wasn't going with them. If I would have just kept my mouth shut they wouldn't be angry. And I knew SOMEONE was angry because Barret and Cid kept cussing up a storm at me.

I watched them walk into the forest deeper and deeper. I didn't know where Vincent went nor did I really care at the moment. But he obviously seemed pissed off more than anyone else. Oh well, it was his damn fault I ran off to Wutai in the first place.

I pulled myself up and walked into the opposite direction. Too bad if I get lost, I just wanted to get away from them. But I started running, so that if they did decide to come after me, I would be long gone. So I ran as fast as my legs would let me.

Then I saw it. I saw a loose branch on the ground and tripped. I fell with an oof on the ground and cursed. I sat up brushed off and started running again. I turned around and couldn't see anyone following.

I really don't think they cared that much either.

**Vincent POV**

I finally found the group after a half an hour of walking. I didn't realize they had gotten that far after so little time. But I didn't want to see Yuffie. She just flat out told us that she wasn't here to see her old friends again. No, she used us so she had a place to stay for awhile.

I followed behind a crying Marlene. I guess she really missed Yuffie and then being told she didn't really come to see us kind of made her sad.

But then I stopped. Where was Yuffie?

" Where's Yuffie?" I asked angrily. Everyone stopped and looked back. Tifa frowned and began to frantically search for her. Cloud following her every move. They didn't notice Yuffie was gone?

" Who gives a shit?" Cid said. Nobody replied either. Shera smacked him on the head and sat on a large decaying log. " Cid, remember..." she said whispering into his ear and pointing me. I frowned and turned away. Cid nodded and Shera kept staring at me and whispering.

" Oh ya... hey Vamp, what did you say to her all those years ago?" Cid asked. I glared at him and sighed. Tifa was yelling Yuffie's name over and over.

" I said something I should not have." I told him walking away from the group. Tifa followed right behind me. " Well, Vincent Valentine! Good Job, now she left for three years, and came back but never really came to see us!" she said glaring at me. I turned around and returned her glare.

" She was being difficult," I hissed. Tifa snorted. " Please, she told me what YOU said." she said crossing her arms. I frowned and looked at everyone else. They stared at Tifa's curvy figure with horror.

We haven't really seen Tifa get angry before. But I'm pretty sure she was angry now.

" I do know it was my fault that she left-"

" It is."

" But she should not have reacted that way." that earned me a slap. I sighed and trudged off in another direction. Tifa yelling behind me told me not come back without Yuffie. Cloud holding her from coming toward me and trying to kill me.

I didn't know what I was doing. Part of me was going after Yuffie, telling her to come back, and another part getting away from her and Tifa. Where would she go? We were lost in the middle of the woods. And we didn't even really know what WOODS we were at. It looked familiar but something seemed off.

I pushed the thought away and fumbled in my pockets for the emerald locket. I held it tightly in my grip and glanced around for Yuffie. I looked back to see them walking in a different direction for Yuffie. I started toward the campfire in silence.

Yuffie POV

I smiled at a toad that sat on a log I sat on. I didn't dare touch it because I remember that Tifa told me they give you the ugly bumps it has.

" Hi little thing," I said to it. It made a noise in its throat and I snorted. " That's not nice. I'm leaving you just like I left my other friends...jerk." I said raising my nose in the air and walking off. I heard another croak and I started running. I guess I'm going crazy or something because now I'm talking to animals.

I frowned when I saw our campfire. And a red figure who sat on a log fiddling with something...SHINY! I rushed toward him and snatched it out of his hands. He sat up and I started running with it.

It was a beautiful emerald locket. But I couldn't get the damn thing opened.

" YUFFIE!" he yelled. I stopped and frowned at him.

" Why would YOU carry around a locket that doesn't open?" he rolled his eyes and grabbed it from my hands. He opened it and shoved it in my face. I saw a picture of me sleeping on the couch. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

" What the hell? Are you a pedophile or something? Keeping a picture of me in a locket." I asked him. He sighed and shut the locket. He put it in my hands and sat back down.

" That was the gift I got you before you threw it at the wall and left." he said sadly. I frowned.

" Why do you still have it?" I asked him.

Really, why would he... VINCENT VALENTINE... have a present for me in his pockets for three years. The guy who was in love with the same girl even though she was married for like 35 years? The guy who sleeps in a coffin keep a girls locket for 3 years.

" We should get back to the others. They are worried...Tifa is worried." I made a noise and Vincent turned around. I shook my head and walked off again. He followed and I stopped him.

" I'm going back to Wutai...and getting a damn divorce...and then leaving. That's the last you will hear of me." I said trudging off. He kept following and I groaned. I muttered what rudely to him.

" I shall accompany you."

" No you shall not." he didn't answer but kept following me. Why didn't he just leave?

" Vincent, I'm going ALONE. That means your staying with everyone else and I go home." I frowned as I saw the campfire again in front of me. " What the hell? Is there more people out here or something? I've seen this campfire like three times." I said walking again.

Vincent stopped me though.

" We aren't in the woods Yuffie." he said. I looked at him and back at the forest in horror.

The colors of everything were melting off.


	5. Awake

**Summary: Vincent and Yuffie have a mystery to solve...kind of. The others have gone missing. Leaving Vincent and Yuffie to figure out what is going on. Yuffie is still not aware of Vincent liking her...**

**Its a short chapter because its part of the other one so here you go.**

**Oh and thanks Melanie – Kisaragi for Reviewing! (srry if I spelled it wrong lol)**

**Chapter Song: Crawling in the dark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Vincent's POV**

I watched the colors fall off of the ground and trees disappearing into nothing. Yuffie's face was scrunched up in wonder. She held my hand and squeezed it tightly as the colors all disappeared. I frowned.

" What the hell happened?" she asked stunned. I shrugged as I stepped forward slowly. Yuffie pulled on my cloak, afraid to move. She shook her head and looked around. Everything was white. You could see gray outlines of trees and stuff but everything else was white. Yuffie jumped on my back and clung there.

I grunted and held her up. I slowly walked around the lost forest. I set Yuffie down and touched the ground.

" Hmm, who was it that you got married to Yuffie?" I asked her. She bit her lip and chewed on it.

" I don't love him. I love some one else." I forgot I asked Yuffie a question when she said she loved someone else. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. She frowned, and kneeled down to my position.

" His name is Sakai." she said gazing in my eyes. We were so close, I forgot the name instantly. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. I stared into her beautiful storm eyes. I forgot she was married, I forgot about Lucrecia, and I forgot our current situation.

I snapped out of it and stood up. And told her it was an illusion.

" OK, so how do we break out of an illusion?" she asked me. I shrugged and walked around. Yuffie skipped around and waited for something to happen. She jumped like she was playing hop Scotch and stopped.

I took out my gun and shot. Yuffie screamed as she heard and looked at me. I glanced over and she looked at me in horror. Then I started running toward Yuffie. The ground began to crumble and fall down into darkness.

She was frozen to her spot and slowly looked at me. Her heart beat quickened and she was panting now. She launched forward and wrapped her arms around me. I held her in my arms as we fell deeper and deeper into the darkness.

I soon found myself trying to fall asleep. I tried to keep my eyes open and keep hold of Yuffie. But sleep got the better of me and my eyelids closed.

Yuffie POV

I awoke again from the nightmares I had. Where me and Vincent would be alone together and then Sakai would come and kill Vincent. I felt someone squeeze me tightly. I looked over and saw a sleeping Vincent and Cloud trying to pry him off me.

Tifa was asleep in a bed next to ours. I saw Shelke, Reeve, and Shera in beds too. I frowned, I remembered the last thing that happened before I fell asleep again. We were in that white forest and then Vincent shot, and then black.

" Cloud, where are we?" I asked him. He looked at me and I just told him to forget it. He let go of Vincent who squeezed me tighter.

" We are in Shinra's hospital. We found you guys, Vincent wouldn't let go of you and you were screaming stop it Sakai Stop it." he said looking at me in sadness. " It was weird we weren't as far away from a city or the campfire as we thought." he told me.

I shuttered and tried to remember. We were in a white forest.

" Sakai..." I said angry. Cloud raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed.

" That's who you married huh?" he asked. I nodded and he thought. " I've heard his name on the news once or twice but that is it. Where were you?" he said looking at Vincent's shaking figure.

" He said he didn't care WHAT happened to me as long as I stay out of his way, and stay in Wutai." I told him. " And I ran off because he has my dad wrapped around his finger and they expect me to do whatever they command." I told him hissing. I grunted as Vincent rolled on top of me. I tried to push him off but he was too large.

" HELP ME CLOUD!" I yelled. Then Vincent woke up and he struggled to get off. He sat at the foot of the bed and stared at me. I gasped for air and Cloud was laughing. I narrowed my eyes at Cloud and took one more deep breath.

" Yuffie...Where are we Cloud?" he said. Cloud told him the story about how they dragged his butt to the hospital. But said that we had been asleep for a few days.

Vincent sat for awhile and then turned to me with glaring eyes. I glared back and he frowned.

" You should have said you were married earlier." he growled. I stuck my finger up and he snarled.

" Maybe I didn't because its none of YOUR business, Vincent Valentine. I DONT have to tell you everything about what happened to me. And I didn't tell YOU because YOU aren't one to CARE! Usually you are mourning over a woman who obviously DIED" I shouted at him. Tifa suddenly woke up and looked confused.

I saw the others across the bed and they were staring in horror. I got up and grabbed my clothes and walked out. Not before telling everyone but him goodbye. Vincent followed me and I pushed him away. He continued to walk behind me and I turned around and threw the locket he gave me at him.

He looked a little stunned then. He stood there and stared at me.

" Yuffie, please don't leave this time." he said quietly. I snorted and walked into the bathroom. He slammed the door opened and locked it. He stood there staring at me sadly.

" GET OUT! I'm going to get dressed!" I yelled at him. He turned around and didn't make any movements to get out. I breathed out my nose and quickly slid on my clothes. I pushed him out of the way to open the door but he snatched my hand.

" Please, don't leave." he said again. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

" Vincent MOVE! I'm leaving, and nothing is going to stop me." I told him. He winced and gave me back the Emerald Locket. I shook my head and waited for him to move.

" If I let you go, I wont have a chance to say something to you."

_Say what?_

" Say what Vincent?" I hissed. He hesitated before speaking again.

" When I want to tell you, I will. I don't think I cant tell you right now." he said. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.


	6. Vincent's house

**Summary: Ya...Yuffie is angry. Just experimented what she would be like angry. And obviously she isn't very Yuffie. And its been a while since I've played Final Fantasy so if I got wherever Vincent's mansion is wrong then just pretend its at the correct place.**

**Oh, and I need help with something...would it be a good Idea to put Sora and his friends in? Because they are going in to battle, like they just come into help and then leave afterward. Not a big role but something small. So tell me what you would like.**

**Chapter Song: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Vincent's POV**

I watched Yuffie carefully for the next few days we were in the hospital. We stayed because the others were still here. Barret had taken the kids and Shera somewhere safe though. Because obviously we are going out of "Retirement" as Reno has put it.

Everyone could tell Yuffie was hiding something but we didn't know what. She wouldn't tell us and she went back to quiet boring Yuffie. She hardly talked to anyone. Except for Tifa of course. Yuffie barely slept due to the nightmares and would wake up screaming whenever she did.

She refused to tell anyone what she saw though. The only thing she said that it was about us all and that it was different for us each time. We didn't know what she was talking about but no one would question her. Well, Reno did once but she gave him a bloody nose so he didn't say anything else.

Cid had worked on getting the Shera since he found out barely any damage had been done to it. Well to him it was suffering from extensive damage but he was exaggerating.

Tifa and everyone else were moving back and forth to find out the source of the bomb. And much to our demise, the Sephiroth reports had been true. He had been spotted in Edge a lot but mostly in Wutai. Which made Yuffie cringe a lot.

" Yuffie, can we talk?" I asked her. She reluctantly went with me to a closet and we stepped inside. She crossed her arms and refused to look at me. Yuffie couldn't even look at me she was still pissed.

" Your hiding something, tell me and I'll help you." I said inching toward her. She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

" That's the problem Vincent, it's my problem. I don't want to get you guys involved. I don't want help." she said. I grunted and stopped moving toward her. I was glad to see she wore the locket though.

" Well, can you at least tell me the problem." I asked. She shook her head and slid to the floor. Arms resting on her legs and her head resting on her arms. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" Wutai was taken over, Sakai gave it up to Sephiroth. He wont let anyone in or out. Sephiroth has yet to make an appearance but he doesn't seem as CRAZY anymore. I don't know what was happening because I saw him and took some stuff and started running." she told me. I was shocked that she didn't tell us before. But I forgot she changed into someone else.

I slowly sat down on the floor with her. I saw her eyes starting to tear.

" And what's worse, is that my dad isn't even DEAD! I forgot to tell you, the only thing dead about him is his loyalty to Wutai. He let Sakai do everything he's done!" she screamed. She held her head. The message was a fake?

" If we are your friends, how come you don't want help?" I asked her placing a hand with hers. She squeezed my hand and scooted over to me. Resting her head on my chest, she opened her mouth.

" Wutai is going into the dumpster, just because I left." she said wiping away tears. That actually kind of hurt. I was the one who made her leave. Which meant I was going to help. I don't think I would be able to live with another sin.

" Yuffie, let us, or me, help you. We'll help restore Wutai." I told her. She didn't say anything. Just sat there. I looked at her back and frowned. Scar lines were all over her back. I sat her in a position so I could take a better look/

" It is now Wutai tradition to whip anyone who disobeys Sakai. And daily beatings are necessary to everyone." she said mockingly. Judging from how many scars there were I guess she disobeyed a lot.

" Are they looking for you?" I asked tracing one down her back. She shivered and nodded. I kissed the back of her head. I don't think she realized it but I did it. I stood up and she followed me out the door.

" Vincent, are you...are you going to tell the others?" she asked me begging. I lifted one of my hands and she winced. I frowned and took her hand. I walked with her to Reeve's office where Shinra and his lackeys sat. but Reno was snoring so I don't think it was anything important. I pushed passed Rude and Tseng and stopped before Reeve.

" Hello, Yuffie, Vincent. What can I do for you?" Reeve asked sitting down. I pulled Yuffie closer and pointed to her.

" She has something to say to all of us." I told him. Before he could answer I turned around and left. After an hour Reeve and the others showed up in his office. I told Yuffie to go inside and tell them what happened to Wutai.

I stood outside the door, not wanting to hear what she suffered through. But I could still hear he though. Some tears flowing out of her eyes. Tifa had started to gently cry too, but everyone else was ready to kill something.

" So how did Sephiroth come back?" someone asked. Yuffie shrugged. I walked in and stood by the door. Now that was over I could listen again.

Yuffie was shaking now, going through the memories of the years. I watched her painfully, wanting to take her pain away. Tifa wrapped her arms around her, pressing her against her tightly.

" Now what? Since we know what is going on. We gonna go kick ass?" Cid said putting his hands behind his head. Cloud thought for a minute. What would Sephiroth want with all of Wutai?

I frowned. I was pretty sure I knew what he was up too. But we would need to visit an old house to know.

Yuffie POV

Cid was nearly finished with the Shera, Tifa and Cloud I was pretty sure were getting it on in their room, the Turkeys talked a lot with everyone surprisingly, and everyone else just kind of hovered around.

I stayed with Vincent most of the time. Well, I had no choice. He kept following me everywhere, and one time I made him blush like a teenager when I quickly went into a girls bathroom. He didn't realize where he was until I pointed to the toilet. His face lit up and made my day.

I think that was the only time I actually laughed all day. I couldn't bare look at him without laughing. He would always look away and mutter something.

" SHERA IS READY TO GO!" I heard Cid's booming voice. I jumped up and down. Vincent had told us his lame plan to go and check on his house in Nibelheim. I wast really excited but he said he needed to check on something. So while the others went and checked out other cities for information , we would be going to check a vampires house.

Even though I protested, Reeve set me up on the mission with Vincent. I liked going with Vincent on missions but I knew this one was going to be boring.

We climbed aboard the Shera and stood with the others. The Turkeys were sent to investigate Wutai. But were directed not to go in Wutai. Just to see what they could see from a distance. But Reno was to stay with us. But he was fine with that. Shinra and Reeve stayed the office. Cloud and Tifa, would be going to icicle inn. Checking for any signs near there.

Shelke and Reno would be staying in Edge. While Cid and Barret would stay on the Shera.

Vincent stood by me quietly as we waited for Nibelheim. I kind of felt guilty that I didn't tell them anything in the first place. Because they all got to work on helping me restore Wutai.

Cid stopped the ship near Nibelheim and let us off. We waved to everyone and said goodbye. Vincent walked to the house and I hopped around the yard. It was still a creepy as hell house but we went inside.

Vincent told me to stay here and I latched onto him. He sighed and started walking into an office. When we got inside he gasped. I looked around. I couldn't remember anything from when I first came in here and just copied his gasp. He rolled his eyes and shuffled around the house. Looking for something. He came to me with a piece of paper in hand. It looked like a list.

" Yuffie, this is bad. Sephiroth, he's been here." he told me. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure he has been here Vincent. What a stupid thing to say. " No Yuffie, he was looking for something. But I get it now, I think." he told me. I didn't get it.

" He's making an army." I gasped for real then. Then a smile crossed my face.

" Wutai would never go against the world." I said. I knew they wouldn't attack just because they told them too.

I hoped.

Vincent POV

This was bad. Sakai and him had been making an army. But what happened to Sephiroth that wanted to kill everyone even Wutai people? Well, it didn't really matter right now. Maybe he was just getting information from Sakai in exchange for an army?

Cloud said he heard of Sakai before. He was a war General or something. He wanted to go against the world and all their faults. So they made him quit.

" Cloud, we need an army." I told him on my phone. He laughed and spoke up.

" Where are we going to get one of those?" he asked. I knew he was kidding. " Alright Vincent don't go berserk ill call Reeve." he told me before hanging up. I rolled my eyes. I frowned, where did Yuffie go.

I looked upstairs and couldn't find her. I frowned and checked downstairs. Nothing.

I growled and went to the basement. I found her sitting in the coffin. I looked at her and she grinned.

" I'm atoning for my sins, now don't disturb my rest." she said before shutting it. I narrowed my eyes and opened it. " Vincent, do you not know the meaning of DON'T?" she asked me before turning away from me and starting to snore. I picked her up and set her down on her feet. She frowned and pouted.

" Yuffie don't play with the coffin." I said dryly. She frowned and opened it again. I glared at her and shut it. She opened it again and got a smirk on her face. I shut it with force this time and she glared.

She flung it open and I yelled quit it. She looked at me surprised and closed and opened it again and ran upstairs giggling. I growled and stomped upstairs. I saw her at the top and I started rushing toward her. She ran off and launched outside.

I frowned as I stepped outside. I slammed the door closed and looked for her. I saw her foot in a tree as she hid like a kid in it. I stomped over to her and told her to get down. She climbed higher and shook her head.

" Yuffie we have work to do." I hissed.

" Your being mean."

" Your making me mean."

" Say your sorry and tell me you love me." I glared at her last words and sighed.

" I'm sorry." I told her. She frowned and climbed higher. I saw her sway a bit from side to side.

" You didn't say all of it." she told me. I didn't answer. She sighed oh well and got comfy in the tree.

" Yuffie I'll come get you." I told her losing my patience. She still refused to come down. I grunted and started climbing. I tried to grab her foot but she jerked it away and started climbing down. She jumped down the rest of the way and ran off again.

I breathed out and looked around. She hid behind a bush and giggled.

" Yuffie, if you want me to help Wutai you have to quit being such a child." she popped up and frowned.

" I am trying to lighten the mood. Besides I abandoned all my ways of "Childish nonsense" a long time ago." she told me. Though that was hardly believable as she skipped ahead and said Tarter sauce when she tripped on a rock.

I helped her up and waited for Cid to come and get us. Yuffie put her hand in mine and skipped toward Cid's ship. He landed and we got in. Cloud rushed up to us.

" So? What was there?" he asked. I recalled what I figured out and handed him the list. He narrowed his eyes and muttered Sephiroth. He walked away and went to the others. He told them about it and they sighed.

" Well, we need to go back to WRO. Apparently the Turkeys found something out." Cloud said.


End file.
